In some missile systems the missile is provided with folding fins and the missile is fired from a telescoping launcher/carrier and must transition from a large tube to a small tube. The fins must be held down to the missile diameter (small tube diameter also) at all times (launcher collapsed) launcher extended and during firing.
In the past, a sabot type of restrainer was used as the hold down device and also as a bore rider to guide the missile along the tube. However, this device was made of a material that changed physical properties during storage. Also, the missile moved quite a distance down the tube before the restrainer engaged the shoulder of the smaller tube causing the sabot type of restrainer to disintegrate. The device of the present invention is a resilient metallic spring member which replaces the hold down function of the sabot type restrainer and will not shatter or disintegrate.